Chicago -- a Terra Nova Fanfiction
by fiction-girl18
Summary: Andrea, soldat nouvellement débarqué à Terra Nova, ignore tout de son passé. Elle a vécu avec l'armée aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. À peine quelques heures après son arrivée, sa vie est déjà chamboulé. AN s'il-vous-plaît dites moi ce que vous en pensez en PM ou en reviews. je veux vraiment savoir si je continue ou si j'abandonne parce que ce n'est pas bon.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Je m'appelle Andrea. Ma famille est l'armée de Chicago qui se rend à Terra Nova. Aujourd'hui à lieu le 10ème pèlerinage. Jusqu'à ce jour plus de cent personnes, dont environ la moitié est des militaires, ont été envoyées pour relancer la race humaine dans un nouveau monde. Je suis à Hope Plaza depuis 6 heures ce matin à préparer le pèlerinage. Au moins 30 personnes passeront par le portail. Je serai l'une des premières. L'heure est enfin arrivée. À la tête de la file, je guide les pèlerins vers le portail. Les techniciens ouvrirent le passage et entrèrent en communication avec le commandant Taylor. Après un signal je traversai. Pendant quelques secondes je me retrouvai dans un tunnel bleu et la pureté de l'air m'assailli quand j'en sortis. Deux infirmières vinrent à ma rencontre avec un masque à oxygène. Je le refusai gentiment n'en ressentant pas l'utilité. Plusieurs personnes passèrent le portail avant qu'un homme en sorte en courant. Il avait une arme à la main. Tous les militaires présent dégainèrent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur l'homme. Celui-ci alla rejoindre deux femmes et un jeune homme et ouvra le sac que la plus vieille femme portait auparavant. Il cachait une fillette. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas de réel danger, les militaires ont baissé leurs armes. Ils encadrèrent la famille. Le reste des pèlerins traversèrent et nous primes tous la route vers la colonie. Nous nous sommes arrêté dans l'enceinte de la colonie pour écouter le discours du commandant et peu après les militaires ont séparés les parents du reste de la famille. Ne sachant que faire j'attendis debout au milieu de la grande place. Un jeune homme d'environ mon âge s'approcha de moi.

- Salut, je m'appelle Mark Reynolds.  
- Andrea  
- Andrea comment?  
- Rien du tout, Andrea tout court.  
- Alors Andrea tout court viens avec moi je vais te montrer ta maison.

Je le suivi jusque dans le quartier militaire. Il y avait une douzaine de maison qui pouvaient facilement abriter quatre ou cinq personnes.

- Ta maison est la troisième sur la gauche. Il y a deux autres personnes avec toi. Le lieutenant Washington et un soldat. Elles ne sont pas là pour le moment. Prends le temps de t'installer et va voir le commandant. Tu arriveras à te retrouver?

- Bien sûr pour qui me prends-tu? Une adolescente sans talents. Je née avec l'armée et je mourrai avec l'armée.

- D'accord ça va pas la peine de t'énerver! À plus tard.

Il partit en me laissant aller dans ma maison, enfin la maison que je partage avec deux autres filles. La maison était plutôt sobre et sans grandes décorations. Il y avait trois chambres. La porte de deux d'entre elles était fermée. J'en déduisis que la mienne était la dernière. J'y entrai. Un lit double occupait un des murs de la chambre. Un bureau en occupait un autre et une armoire le troisième. Je déposai mon sac et m'asseyais sur mon lit. Il était étrangement confortable. Je défis mon sac et rangea mes vêtements dans l'armoire. Il y avait trois tiroirs, mais un seul suffit pour tout ranger. N'ayant plus rien à faire pour m'installer, je décidai d'aller voir le commandant. Je me souvenais parfaitement du chemin que l'on avait dû parcourir pour nous rendre à la demeure. C'était une de mes grandes forces me rappeler. Aussitôt que j'apprenais quelque chose, je ne pouvais l'oublier. Et j'apprends vite. Arriver devant le poste du commandant, je montai les marches et cogna à la porte.

- Entrer.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Un homme dans la quarantaine était assis devant un bureau de verre soutenu par un crâne de dinosaure, de tyrannosaure pour être plus précise. Il semblait calme.

- Alors c'est toi Andrea

- Oui c'est bien moi

- Avant de parler de votre affectation, je voudrai éclaircir un petit point avec vous. Dans votre dossier il n'y a pas de famille mentionné.

- Je n'ai pas de famille commandant Taylor.

- Allons, tout le monde à une famille

- Ma famille est l'armée de Chicago. Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours connu.

- Alors Chicago sera votre nom de famille.

- Pourquoi avoir besoin d'un nom de famille? Vous pouvez toujours m'appeler Andrea!

- Aucun de mes hommes ne se fait appeler par son prénom. Il n'y a qu'en de très rare cas que j'appelle un soldat par son prénom!

- Alors va pour Chicago.

- Vous serez en formation sous les ordres du soldat Reynolds, qui vous a montré votre demeure. Vous ferez tout ce qu'il vous dira de faire et ne ferez rien sans qu'il ne le sache.

- Bien monsieur.

- Allez le rejoindre immédiatement.

- Oui monsieur.

Je le quittai sachant qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage. Je me mis à la recherche de Mark. Je le trouvai sur la grande place, à m'attendre.

- Viens nous allons faire l'inventaire de ce qui dois partir pour l'avant-poste six

Je le suivis docilement et nous fumes vite arrivés au trois rovers. Mark me montra comment faire pour le premier et me laissa faire les deux autres en me surveillant. Il comprit bien tôt que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

- Tu apprends drôlement vite dis donc

- Ça a toujours été comme ça. Je n'ai qu'à voir une fois quelque chose pour m'en rappeler. Il n'y a qu'une chose dont je ne me rappelle pas: ma vraie famille. Je sais que j'en ai une, mais aucun souvenir ne me revient. Le commandant a décidé de m'appeler Chicago, puisque c'est de là que je viens et que me deuxième famille c'est l'armée.

- Je suis désolé

- De quoi?

- De te rappeler de mauvais souvenir.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis ma vraie famille doit être morte depuis le temps, sauf si elle est ici, ce qui serait surprenant.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait fait des choses bien si je ne suis plus avec eux. Soit elle est morte, soit elle est toujours à Chicago en train de mourir en prison.

- Vu sous cet angle, j'imagine que tu as raison.

- Fini de parler de moi. Et toi ta famille.

- Mes parents sont morts un an après que j'ai traversé le portail. Je n'ai pas pu les emmenés avec moi.

- Mais c'est injuste!

- Je sais. J'ignore pourquoi je n'ai pas pu les faire traverser. Mais ça suffit, nous devons aller porter les provisions à l'avant-poste six.

Nous allions nous mettre en route quand le commandant Taylor nous appela. Mark et moi échangeons un regard et haussons les épaules. Nous sommes ensuite allés à la rencontre du commandant.

- Reynolds, Chicago je refuse que vous sortiez de la clôture tant que Chicago n'a pas fini sa formation.

- Mais sa pourrai prendre des mois monsieur. Je refuse d'être enfermée ici. Je peux me défendre.

- Ce n'est pas une question de se défendre Chicago, c'est parce que vous este une recrue. Et mes ordres sont indiscutables. Keuran prendra la direction de l'avant-poste six. Vous deux en patrouille dans la colonie.

- Bien monsieur!

Déçue, j'obéis cependant aux ordres du commandant. Je sais que j'aurais aisément pu me frotter à un nekoraptor ou à tout autre dinosaure. Nous sommes entrainés des années avant de savoir qui sera envoyés à la colonie. Seul les plus forts y sont envoyés. J'étais la première de mon groupe et de loin. Le plus près de moi avait six ans d'expérience de plus que moi. Il en était de même pour les quatre d'après. Ceux de mon âge sont rares à être envoyés à Taylor. Mark et moi passons la journée à patrouiller. Le soir venu, on a reçu un appel de détresse provenant d'un certain Josh Shannon. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, ce nom m'était familier. Le commandant demanda à Mark de venir aider pour les recherches, alors que je devais rester dans la colonie à patrouiller. Ils finirent par ramener tous ceux qui étaient sortis en cachette. Il y avait un mort et une blessée grave. Cinq personnes se serraient mutuellement dans les bras. Ils étaient mignons. Comme s'ils avaient sentis que quelqu'un les regardaient, les deux parents se retournèrent vers moi. Même de loin, je pus voir les yeux bleus du père me fixer. Gênée qu'ils m'aient vu, je détournai le regard et repris ma patrouille. J'entendis bien vite des pas qui me suivaient. Ignorant s'ils étaient amis ou ennemis, je m'arrangeai pour les mener vers un endroit sombre. Je sortis ma dague et la posa contre la gorge de l'homme qui me suivait aussitôt qu'il fut à l' abri des caméras. Ses mains se levèrent en signe de paix et sans retirer le couteau, je le poussa contre un mur pour qu'il me fasse face. Je reconnu l'homme que j'avais vu plus tôt. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi captivants. Il me regarda comme s'il m'analysait. Son visage s'éclaircit alors et il murmura:

- Andy? Andrea


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

- Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous

- Tu ne me reconnais pas Andy? C'est vrai que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu tu ne devais avoir pas plus de deux ans.

- Je ne vous connais pas. Je le saurai si je vous connaissais quand même!

- Je trouve ça triste que tu n'aies plus un souvenir de moi, de ton frère, de ta sœur ou de ta mère.

- Comment pouvez-vous être certain que vous ne vous trompez pas de personne?

- Tes yeux et tout ce que j'y vois dedans. En plus tu es la réplique presque exacte de ta sœur, ce qui est normal puisque vous êtes jumelles.

- Vous devez vous tromper. Ma seule famille est l'armée.

- Il n'y a pas cinquante façons de le savoir. Il faut faire un test ADN.

- Il est hors de question. Laissez-moi tranquille!

- Andrea!

Sa voix était déjà loin derrière moi. Cependant, il avait réussi à semer le doute dans mon esprit. Peut-être était-il vraiment mon père. Peut-être que ma famille est ici. Mais si elle est vivante pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec eux et pourquoi elle a une autre fille plus jeune? J'ai chassé tous ces questions et j'ai repris ma patrouille. Vers 4h00, je suis rentrée me coucher. Quand je me suis réveillée, je suis aussitôt allée au laboratoire. Je suis allée voir le chef du laboratoire Malcolm.

- Malcolm?

- Oui?

- Est-ce à vous que je dois m'adresser pour avoir un test ADN?

- Oui. Pour qui le voulez-vous?

- Moi. Je veux savoir si j'ai de la famille ici.

- D'accord, mais les résultats seront communiqué au commandant.

- Il ne le faut pas, pas maintenant. Je le lui dirai plus tard.

- Je n'aime pas mentir au commandant...

- S'il-vous-plaît Malcolm!

- Bien. Aussitôt que j'aurai les résultats, vous aurez une semaine pour en communiquer les résultats.

- Merci Malcolm!

- Venez avec moi.

Il m'emmena dans une salle d'examen et pris un échantillon de sang. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête et le laissa procéder au test. Trois heures plus tard et après une petite patrouille, Malcolm m'a appelé sur la radio, sur un canal secret.

- Quel sont les résultats?

- Je vais vous laisse le découvrir.

Je me suis lentement approchée de l'écran où les résultats étaient affichés. En rouge au milieu de l'écran était écrit 'match found'. Juste en dessous les noms 'Jim Shannon, Elizabeth Shannon, Josh Shannon, Zoé Shannon et Maddy Shannon' étaient inscrits.

- Merci Malcolm.

- N'oubliez pas, vous avez une semaine pour le dire au commandant ou je le lui dirai!

- Sans faute.

Je quittai le laboratoire, plus pensive que jamais. Comment le leur avouer sans donner l'impression de vouloir profiter d'eux. Mon père, comme c'est étrange de dire ça, le sais, il l'a deviné. Avec mon plex dans les mains, je suis allée vers la maison des Shannon. Sur le plex était inscrit les résultats des tests. En m'approchant de la porte, j'ai hésité à cogner. Je n'eu pas besoin de le faire. Mon père ouvra la porte pour sortir, mais s'arrêta net en me voyant.

- Andrea? Que fais-tu ici?

- Je... Je voulais te dire que tu avais raison.

- Raison pourquoi?

- Tu es bien mon père.

Un sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres. Il a ouvert ses bras et, avec une petite hésitation, je m'y suis réfugiée. Il m'a serré du plus fort qu'il a pu et j'ai pu entendre quelques sanglots. Il m'a fait entrer. À la table, ma mère et mes sœurs tournèrent la tête. À ma vue, elles ont regardés mon père avec un air interrogatif.

- Jim, pourquoi elle est ici?

- Elizabeth, c'est Andrea tu te souviens d'elle?

- Qui?

- Notre fille!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues et je tentai de retenir quelques sanglots. Je pu voir que l'adolescente était pensive, comme si elle analysait quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue. Je n'aurai pas dû venir ici. De toute évidence elle ne me reconnaît pas. Je... Laissez-tomber.

La mort dans l'âme, je sortis de la maison en courant et fonça droit sur Mark. Sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je le pris dans mes bras et pleura sur son torse. Bien qu'il ignore la raison de mes pleurs, il referma ses bras sur moi. Cinq minutes plus tard, mon père débarqua. Il nous regarda d'un air étonné, mais ne dit rien. Il attendit que je me calme pour me retirer des bras de Mark. Il fit signé à Mark de déguerpir et me ramena vers leur maison. En y arrivant, je vis ma mère sur le seuil de la porte. Elle m'analysa un instant, puis les mains sur la bouche, elle se mît à pleurer, en disant mon nom. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- Mon bébé! J'étais dévastée quand ils t'ont enlevée à moi. Les familles ne devaient pas être de plus de quatre personne et avec toi nous étions cinq. Quand tu as eue deux ans, ils sont venus te chercher et t'ont emmenée au complexe militaire. Depuis ce jour il y a quatorze ans, nous ne t'avons pas revu. Ils auraient aussi bien pu emmener Maddy ou Josh, mais c'est toi qu'ils ont pris quand ils ont su que tu étais la plus jeune. Imagine, tu es née à peine deux minutes après Maddy.

- N'a tu pas essayée de me voir?

- Nous avons tout essayé. Ton père ne cessait pas d'en faire la demande, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Tu n'as pas eue ta leçon! Il a fallu que tu aies un autre enfant, pour me remplacer!

- Nous étions si triste, ta sœur ne cessait de demander ou tu étais. Il manquait quelqu'un dans notre cœur et ta petite sœur est venue, pas pour te remplacer, mais pour combler le vide que tu avais laissé.

- C'est la même chose. Une fille pour une autre. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi! Criais-je en fuyant à nouveau.

Cette fois je ne contentai pas de trouver Mark, mais je quittai plutôt la colonie, la mort dans l'âme. Je couru aussi longtemps que je pu. Quand je fus enfin arrêtée, je remarquai que les branches de certains arbustes autour de moi étaient cassées. En tendant un peu l'oreille, je pus entendre des bruits pas très subtiles, mais pas assez pour moi. En moins de deux, un groupe de gens m'entoura. Ils étaient dix et, malgré mon arme, je fus vite dépassée. Ils me ligotèrent les mains et me bandèrent les yeux. Un d'eux a proposé de m'assommer pour que je sois plus facile à transporter, mais un autre à répliquer que Mira me voulait 'intacte'. Nous avons sûrement marché une heure avant de finalement nous arrêter. Je fus hissée à dans un arbre et quand on m'enleva mon bandeau, je pus prendre pleinement conscience de la hauteur à laquelle nous nous trouvions. En me retournant, je vis une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui me dévisageait bizarrement.

- Salut le petit soldat. Aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance. Tu vas pouvoir goûter aux plaisirs de la vie et au plaisir de la souffrance, me dit-elle

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- Aujourd'hui petit soldat de Taylor, tu vas me livrer tous ses secrets. Tu vas apprendre ce qu'est la vraie souffrance.

Elle se retourna pour prendre quelque chose derrière elle et quand elle me fit face à nouveau, elle avait un poignard dont la lame était légèrement recourbée et teintée de vert.

- Au fait, je suis Mira


End file.
